light evil war: battle for spira
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: this start of the darkness and geneis coming this is becaming like stargate,dragonball z,gt and doctor who
1. Chapter 1

Author note this in the 1-3 chapters of the game

Yuna found a sphere in the farplane I always secretly wished these two would go at it, mainly cause their so similar, I doubt either of em would hold up against other ff leads like Squall or Cloud though.

Setting: Kind of an alternate ending to the farplane scene between Yuna and Shuyin. Only instead of said meeting, Shuyin comes face to face with Tidus who has discovered shuyins intent.

The beginning

Shuyin strode forward through the eerie atmosphere that is the farplane. Brow furrowed in concentration, forcing each leg to move left right left right left….. all the pieces were falling into place, his goals laid out in front of him bare, all that was needed now was to get back to the abyss……and vegnagun.

Tidus looked into the heart and mind of the man he saw before him, all he could see was hate and despair. Despite his appearance Tidus could sense this was no normal unsent he may have looked innocent but from the jumbled memories and thoughts emanating from the apparition Tidus understood what he was planning……what he himself would have to stop. Focusing all his existence into a concentrated ball Tidus beckoned the pyrflies that swirled close by to one single spot reforming his body and re-harnessing his memories.

Shuyin raised his hand motioning for the abyss portal to open, a sudden call of his name made him whirl around and confront whatever or whoever the shout came from. "Shuyin!, I know what your doing, and I know why your doing it, but I'm afraid this is were it all ends, I won't stand by and let you destroy what I have helped save!". Shuyin narrowed his eyes and focused on the figure in front of him, it could not be real, the resemblance was unbelievable that was true, but what was more unsettling was the faint glow emanating from the young man in front of him. " You would seek to stop me stranger, but who knows if you've really got what it takes", it was an idle response, one used purely to by enough time for Shuyin to reach over his shoulder and draw his sword. If he had to fight he was going to fight quickly. " Draw your weapon and lets begin, I have much to do".

Tidus pushed his arm out into a right angle with his body and focused, drawing even more pyreflies to his presence and focusing them into his palm. Within seconds a long crystal blue sword had materialised in his hand, bringing it higher up still into a high guard Tidus spray towards his target with unearthly speed. Shuyin was given just enough time to bring his sword forward and connect with Tidus's own, the two blades met with an almighty CLANG and seconds later the farplane echoed with the sounds of two combatants fighting. Tidus took a step back from his opponent momentarily and launched a ball of flame from his left hand, intent on finishing Shuyin quick before he lost control over his form, unfortunately Shuyin had predicted such an attack and had already rolled to one side before the ball had even come close to him. Launching himself into the air Shuyin gathered power into his sword and swung it forward raining energy down on Tidus, while his attack had less effect on the dream than it would have an ordinary man, Tidus still felt the sting of Shuyin's wraith. Falling onto his back and looking up to were Shuyin was still hovering, Tidus flung his weapon at his direction, the brotherhood spun like a buzz saw towards the cruel shadow but Tidus's current position resulted in poor aim. Regaining his feet Tidus looked to were Shuyin had landed, kneeling on one knee and holding the side of his neck Shuyin rose once more and glared at his opponent. "Congratulations" he croaked " you struck a sound blow, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to hold me down, you've also lost your weapon, do you think that stunt was really worth it?" Shuyin shook his head and continued " I notice your having an increasingly hard time maintaining your presence in this place, no doubt the farplane is calling you back, I'll admit I too am having trouble controlling………..myself, but I still have enough to erase you!"

Tidus grinned and shook his head " You don't miss anything Shuyin, well, all accept this" Tidus looked past Shuyin's shoulder as the brotherhood spun back towards them, bringing his sword up to block the assault Shuyin took his eyes off Tidus for a moment too long. Slamming into Shuyin's back Tidus wrapped his arms around the shadow and squeezed tight, intent on holding his enemy still, this time the brotherhood found its mark and buried itself into Shuyin's frame, slicing into Tidus as well.

Pushing himself off his own sword Tidus dropped to his knees as his concentration began to give out and the pyreflies began to leave his control. Shuyin turned around, sword still buried in his body and blinked slowly. " Nice move, I would have done the same in your position, my host is failing me…….this is inconvenient". Tidus looked on in horror as Shuyin's body began to fade and melt away, leaving another in his place, a young man with pure white hair and a tanned complexion. The stranger gazed down at the sword in his chest before looking up at the dream once more. Distraught at what he had done Tidus could no longer hold on and released his conscious back into the farplane, momentarily catching a glance at two lifeless dark brown eyes rolling back into their sockets.

You are not done fool thundjaga,bizzarjaga,firjaga,watjaga,hola,gravjaga and giga-gravitya avero the farplanes is about to be destoryed now is going out of wack


	2. the teams good vs evil now begins

That forever lasting fight is turning farplanes into a ruin home of the dead all of the other places is start to fuse in one then the dead is caming back tidus and shyin and lenne got spat out and landed on yunas ship then a another ship then the giant in space start to a lot of ships came out tidus,shuyin and lenne woke up YRP came out yuna saw tidus he is talking them cloud and his gang in the ship as well tidus said good to see cloud tidus whats happening tidus repliced well i do'nt know a voice is sayinng i can help then light came my name is daniel i bring along some of my friends daniel said Tidus and Shuyin shouted at him go to why is everyone here for because unkown is back the bring of chaos or known as darkbringer daniel said and geneis is back we must go to the the live stearm to destory him lets GO! so they went to the stearm a millons of millions the number is of geneis copies are 9999999999999999 and a evil sephiroh and seymour and geneis and chaosbringer everyone are fighting not tidus,Daniel,and Cloud,Zack know chaosbringer and daniel are trying to kill each other but daniel just unlocked true ultmate form and Tidus is in ex mode with his legardary brotherhood legardary calalolg fighting seymour Cloud is in in ex mode with his legardary ultma weapon and legardary broadsword fighting sephirohwith his legardary marusame


	3. seymour vs tidus last match bathumat vs

Tidus and Seymour are still fighting the copies are killed but Seymour is getting angry he summons amena tidus counters it with his bathumat fury tidus was laughting because he knows no one can defaeat just encase tidus said came out of the sky came bathumat sin destroy that stupid aeon right now exaflare and gigaexaflare fire at will seymours aeon just got animated but the aeon before got killed he seft-destured the two summons just got destured tidus went on the ground in pain Seymour said you are finished tidus said you are dead meat tidus was laughing his head off look behind you Seymour looked behind him saw nero,zero I heard of them tidus said avero or goodbye Seymour the badest person on spira got his faith beyond farplanes send him in a world of sorrow tidus fell down start to cought blood the little boy faith tidus we will restore your summons


	4. cloud and tidus vs seymour and sephiroh

Cloud and sephiroh are still fighting one on one but sephiroh wants to win so much calls out bisso and safer cloud use ultra omislash of the the heroe the fkes just got killed destroyed cloud said team up tidus ome how Seymour is back and a another rift it was all the titans are and there enimes chaosbringer said where were you now attack the titans sephiroh said team Seymour Seymour and sephiroh are fighting tidus and cloud kets get this over with ultimate blitz ace and ultra omislash the two bad guys are going to die soon


	5. geneis vs zack

Zack and geneis is fighting mad slicing like crazy heal millions of times and using power surge keeping on geeting lv5 everytime geneis is getting angry he is a bout to sumon ifrit,bathumat,fury use their strongest move on zack but he use a new move to back fire their movie but multiple it by 1000000 now the match is take quite a long time

flashback

chirs core geneis and angeal and sephiroh were fighting in a simuater tranning room sephiorh took angeal really fast once geneis was fighting sephiroh he was getting tied from that fight but geneis destoryed the room

end of flashback

zack lanched the finishing blow


	6. brightbrinder or daniel vs chaosbringer

authors note would daniel accpet his faith like tidus did in final fantasy 10 lets find out?

Now it is the ultimate fight chaosbringer is getting killed by Daniel but Daniel pulled out his caldlog and geneis sword Daniel is slicing s much that chaosbringer is getting killed now he is unlocking all the stops in his body to destory everyone in his way but a price is set to order to destory all evil in the univeres he needs to relase his feelings but something is hidding the future from his eyes daniel would dispear so daniel calls out happy,moody,humerous,clever,revenge,sad,chaos or zorc and light hortai now his going to fuze with all of them to revie true daniel or known as brightbringer daniel said i am brightbringer chaosbringer would destoryed in one blast kamahameha brightbringer used aganisted galik gun all the ori feed chaosbringer with a copy of their power alterans asended beings gave nine treillon copies of their power to brightbringer

would chaosbringer would viotorous or Brightbringer destoryed himself and take chaosbringer with him find out? next chapter


	7. daniel's faith

The blast match is getting started everyone is fighting the enime chaosbringer is losting the fight brightbringer is using all his charka up to keep his power up the blast is getting even but brightbringer just lannached his blast back even feeding it make it destory chaosbringer it worked but chaosbringer is like majin buu regrendate but brightbringer copied his blast and destored chaosbringer daniel is started to flash slowly he is going to the heart of evil itself he started to use his spirit bomb with 10000000000% postive engry to crush it it is zorc is dead so daniel came back to spira he says bye to goku,vegtra,goten,trunks,pan,chi chi,bulma and videl and everyone in dbgt univeres and he is saying goodbye everyone o adjl univeres and everyone else he know in the univeres

big flashback

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in adjl

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in teen titans

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in zoids

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in dbgt

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in spira

I WILL DESTORY SURPME KING IN THE UNIVERES in every where else he been to

end of big flashbaxk

he started to flash again but it is more worse than before big lights across the univeres forming different of him first a giant voice said I WISH THAT THE UNIVERES IS WAY IT WAS and the wish was granted and yuna and tidus got married

authors note there will be a anthor storie like this again


End file.
